1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tertiary alkylphosphorodichloridite and derivatives thereof, including synthesis of such compounds which are further utilized in the synthesizing of compounds such as derivatives of phosphorus acid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
"Organophosphorus Compounds" by G. M. Kosolapoff, published by John Wiley & Sons, Inc. (1950), discloses, on page 180, that compounds of the general class ROPCl.sub.2 are obtained by the addition of the appropriate alcohol to a moderate excess of the stoichiometric amount of the phosphorus trichloride needed to react with the alcohol. Excess phosphorus trichloride is used to suppress the continued substitution of the chlorine atoms of the ROPCl.sub.2 with RO.sup.- groups. Thus, the overall reaction may be represented by the formula: EQU ROH + PCl.sub.3 .fwdarw. ROPCl.sub.2 + HCl (A)
however, when the R group is aliphatic, the reaction is subject to complications which depend on the structure of the alcohol used. Thus, while primary and secondary alcohols yield desired dichlorophosphites, tertiary alcohols yield undesirable alkyl chlorides.
Articles by Gerrard et al., J. Chem. Soc. 1953, p. 1920, and Fertig et al., J. Chem. Soc. 1958, p. 1488 show unsuccessful attempts at forming dichlorophosphites from tertiary alcohols. Gerrard reported that all attempts to form the tertiary alkylphosphorodichloridite by the interaction of phosphorus trichloride and a tertiary alcohol failed.
Also, in the Kosolapoff book, p. 184, it is shown that the reaction of dichlorophosphites with 1 mole of an alcohol in the presence of an equivalent of a tertiary base is the best preparation available for dialkyl chlorophosphites: EQU ROPCl.sub.2 + ROH + Base .fwdarw. (RO).sub.2 PCl + Base .HCl (B)
mark et al., in J. Organic Chemistry, Vol. 29, p. 1006 (1964), show the formation of compounds having the formula: EQU (t - C.sub.4 H.sub.9 O).sub.2 P(O)H
via the thermal decomposition of tri-t-butylphosphite, viz, ##STR4##